


There She Goes

by unicornboy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, sanayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornboy/pseuds/unicornboy
Summary: Nayeon hates her life until Sana happened...
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

“What is love?”

Jihyo’s question was unexpected and it made Nayeon think of a certain girl that she had been crushing on for three years -- _Minatozaki Sana._ No one knew about it really, and if her friends learned who the girl was, they would surely be surprised because they had stereotyped her as the one who likes a proper or rather a conventional woman like Bae Irene who happened to be the closest to the type.

Yes, that kind of woman was nice but she was more attracted to a woman who was confident, spontaneous, and could carry herself well. But the problem was, she was feeling too chicken to approach Minatozaki Sana, who, Nayeon thought, exactly fits her ideal type.

“What’s taking you so long to answer Nayeon? It’s just a simple question.” Jihyo interrupted her thoughts and she almost forgot that she was still inside the classroom.

“Err… It’s not a simple question, Jihyo.” Nayeon said which received a pout from her best friend.

“You’re no help, you know that?”

“You’re asking me a question that is hard to answer.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”Jihyo laughed but there was a hint of slight irritation in them. “What is love? What is so hard about it?”

“If it’s what you say, is simple, then why are you asking me?”

Jihyo groaned and almost pulled her hair. “I told you, it’s for my research paper, Nayeon!”

“Or should you say it was a research about Daniel.” She teased.

“Yah—“

_Krrriiiiiiiiinggg!!!!_

Nayeon threw her bag on her shoulders and hurriedly stood up. “Talk to you later, Jihyo!”

“Yah! Im Nayeon! We’re not done yet!”

Nayeon only stuck her tongue out to Jihyo and half ran to the door. She didn’t want to be confronted with questions she knew would be hard for her to answer, even if it’s for research and all. But the question remained in her head. _What is love?_ She hadn’t really thought about it but she actually almost blurted Sana’s name.

She was about to turn the corner when the girl she was just thinking about - well she had always thought about - was exactly walking in front of her. Her feet automatically came to a stop. She didn’t know how she looked right now but everything seemed to slow down. And Nayeon could literally see every detail. Sana was wearing a white varsity jacket with sleeves pulled up in three-fourths. Eyes focused on her phone as she fixed her earphones, and a mysterious wind touching her straight, long, blonde hair. _Just like in the movies._

Nayeon just followed Sana with her eyes until she faded through the crowd of students walking towards the exit. 

Sana may not be the campus’ queen, or queenka as they call it, but she has an appeal and charm that could attract anybody.

Nayeon sighed. When would she have the courage to at least greet her?

But perhaps, Sana didn’t even know she existed.

She hopelessly blew another sigh. “Stop daydreaming Nayeon.” She scolded herself and decided to go home.

* * *

The tall gates of the house welcomed Nayeon, as Mr Jang, their old guard, opened the gates for her.

“Welcome home, Ms. Im.”

“Hello, Mr. Jang.” She smiled, showing her bunny toothed smile. She just admired Mr Jang who had been working for them since she was still a kid. He never failed to welcome her everytime she came home from school.

Nayeon grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth. But her parents raised her properly. She could still remember how strict and disciplinarian her parents were. Even though they're always away on their business trips like now; their teachings, rather their scolding still haunted her. That’s why she still moved with caution around the house even without them. But from time to time, she tried loosening up, especially with their maids and butlers, which felt more like a family to her than her biological parents. (Nayeon never really knew what parents should be like.)

“I’m home.” She greeted them before she went straight to her room, changed into comfortable clothes, and went to her favourite place inside their house. 

The library.

She hopped, barefooted, on the carpeted floor and traced her fingers through the line of books, choosing on what she’d read next when Sana, uninvitingly, entered her mind again. She smiled in an instant just thinking about her and how cool she looked earlier. Her hand, mindlessly, pulled out a random book as she sighed dreamily.

“Oh God, I’m so hopeless!” She brought the book on her face, covering it, when she spotted it’s of Charles Dickens.

She sat down on a loveseat and randomly turned on a page, still fascinated with her thoughts of Sana. When a paragraph caught her attention:

_“She was more than human to me. She was a Fairy, a Sylph, I don’t know what she was - anything that no one ever saw, and everything that everybody ever wanted. I was swallowed up in an abyss of love in an instant. There was no pausing on the brink; no looking down, or looking back; I was gone, headlong, before I had sense to say a word to her.”_

Her eyes felt stuck on the page. Heart beating fast like it would come out of her chest. How did this book know of her feelings? The lines exactly revealed how she felt for that certain girl. 

But soon, a swell of hopelessness crept in.

“… _before I had sense to say a word to her.”_ She re-read aloud. “This is not helping.” She closed the book and threw it across. Then she brought her knees up, curling her body into a ball when a certain memory, at the school’s library, crossed her mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Nayeon saw Sana with her best friend, Momo, entering the library. She immediately fixed her glasses and hid her face behind the book that she was reading._

_Sana and Momo took a seat on a long table just next to hers._

_“I really hate Math.” She heard Sana grumbled._

_“It’s because that’s the only subject you keep failing.” Momo countered._

_“Then please help me, Momo.”_

_Nayeon took a peek behind her book, and saw Sana pouting cutely at Momo._

_“Let me see.” Momo peeked through Sana’s homework and they stared at it intently, until both of their brows were furrowed._

_“I don’t know the answer too, Sana. When is this due?”_

_“Tomorrow. Ugh! This problem doesn’t make any sense.”_

_How Nayeon, so badly, wanted to approach and help Sana right at that moment. But it’s just not in her system to act out of the blue. Plus, the last thing she wanted was to be accused of eavesdropping or worse, Sana thinking of her as a stalker or a creep. So, she decided not to care and continue reading._

_“Momo, I have an idea.”_

_But how would Nayeon do it? To not care? She could hear them clearly! Maybe she should wave a “Be silent” sign at them since they’re in the library._

_“What idea?” Momo asked._

_Nayeon took a peek at them again thinking of really waving a “Be silent” sign. But of course Nayeon decided against it. It’s not like she had the courage to do that. She tried her best to mind her own business, instead. But Sana’s next sentence caught her attention._

_“I’ll write the problem down here. And maybe someone will be nice enough to answer.”_

_‘Where’s “down here”?’ Nayeon thought, stealing a glance at them for the nth time. But she was watching them this time. Sana was staring at the desk, but Nayeon wasn’t sure if Sana was looking at anything in particular._

_“That’s a great idea.” Momo smiled, but it soon faded. “But will it work? It’s 50-50 chance someone would answer that. It’s Math. Everyone hates it.”_

_Sana pouted. “Don’t be cynical. Look at these…” She began reading the vandals on the desk. “Many are answering these stupid questions like ‘am I pretty?’ That’s just stupid. I mean how can you answer that? I don’t even know what they look like, but look, someone still answered. So, I’m sure someone is going to answer my Math problem. We’ll just have to be creative.”_

_Nayeon snorted at Sana’s antics. But she thought it was genius._

_“Okay.” Momo answered and Nayeon caught them writing down on the desk._

_“… I hope someone will buy this.” Sana spoke up after._

_Momo snickered. “I’m sure someone will. Let’s go.” Then they left._

_Nayeon just stared frozen at the desk that the two girls had occupied earlier. Her heart was beating fast. She’s thinking of answering Sana’s math problem. She’s thinking of buying whatever Sana wrote down._

_She put her book down and found herself approaching the desk. She took a deep breath._

_She could feel her lungs tightening. And despite being in an air-conditioned room she felt cold sweat ran down her temples._

_Why was she so nervous? It’s not like she’d be talking to Sana face to face._

_She took another breath to calm her nerves. ‘Okay, Nayeon, you can do this.’_

_She purposely took the seat Sana had occupied (just because…)._

_And it was still warm and the feeling sent delicious shivers down her body._

_“Focus, Nayeon.” She muttered to herself, trying to ignore the weird feeling._

_Her eyes intently scanned the desk until she saw what she thought Sana had written just a minute ago - as it’s the only Math problem on the desk. She read, her face serious._

**_“Answer this: 9x – 7i > 3(3x-7u)_ **

**_P.S. If you answered this correctly, your wish is going to come true! It’s 100% proven!;)_ **

_“Woah, really?” Nayeon chuckled. She couldn’t believe that this idea came from Sana’s head. But she’s willing to be an idiot who believed in this crap and to commit vandalism just for her._

_“Okay, let’s get down to business.”_

_Nayeon carefully solved the problem — scared to write the wrong answer even though she finds the problem very easy. She didn’t even bother to use a scratch paper as she wrote the solution legibly._

**‘** **_Answer: i < 3u’_ **

_She stared at her work with pride. She had helped Sana. She already feels like a hero._

_“I’m not a math genius for nothing.” She muttered._

_But the longer she stared at the answer, the more she saw what it was._

_Her eyes widened as it sank in. It looked like she was indirectly confessing to Minatozaki Sana! Was this a trick question? Was she being played?_

_She quickly went back to her desk to get a piece of paper to double check her answer but the school bell had rung._

_“Tsk.” She decided to just let it be and went back to class. But Nayeon never went back to the library after that incident. She’s too nervous that Sana would ignore it but she was more scared that Sana would leave a reply._

_But after a week or two, Nayeon went back to the library, feeling so much ready to look for any sign if Sana acknowledged the help that she did or if Sana even bothered to leave a reply. Nayeon had been dying to know._

_And to Nayeon’s relief Sana had written a reply._

_It read:_ **_i <3u 2 ;) - let’s meet here after school. I’ll be waiting._ **

Nayeon felt hyperventilating. But she never went to meet with Sana.

_*End of Flashback*_

Maybe Nayeon should’ve accepted that indirect invitation from Sana. That was her only chance to introduce herself to her, and she just let it slip away. Six months had passed since that incident, and Nayeon regretted it dearly until now.

* * *

“Jennie—” Nayeon bit her tongue. She was thinking whether to ask Jennie for their volleyball practice time but she didn’t want to give Jennie the suspicion, especially she never stayed late in school. She just really wanted to see Sana play. 

“Nayeon? You saying something?” Jennie was packing her things.

“I-it’s nothing.” Nayeon denied but she changed her mind quickly since it’s not bad to ask. “But err… I heard you’re going to have practice for volleyball later.”

“Yes.” Jennie said, turning to her; smiling. “Don’t tell me you’re finally going to watch.”

Nayeon’s heart skipped a bit. Jennie was looking at her with hopeful eyes; she wanted her to watch their practice.

“You never watched me, Nayeon, even in my game. Only Jihyo.” Jennie pouted. “Please, watch our practice just this time. It’s not like your parents will be looking for you. They are away.”

Jennie was right. It’s time for her to do the things that she wanted. Nayeon smiled. “Okay.”

“Yay!” Jennie couldn’t help but to hug her.

She and Jennie walked together to the gymnasium, when Nayeon’s phone rang. It was her dad. Her dad never called her. She suddenly found it hard to breathe, “You go on ahead, Jennie. I’ll follow.” 

“You promise?”

Nayeon, hesitantly, nodded. 

As Jennie left, Nayeon stared hard on the caller ID, taking a deep breath before answering. 

“Hello--” She almost choked. 

_“Nayeon, where are you? Isn’t it your dismissal already?”_

Her lungs tightened. “Yes.” She said in a whisper.

_“Go home now. We have something to discuss.”_

_Discuss?_ This was all too sudden. 

“Okay dad.” It took a lot of effort for her to say it without choking. Then the line went dead. 

She sighed as soon as her dad ended the call. Whatever it was, she could feel in the pit of her stomach that it was not good news.

Nayeon stood frozen in her place, too devastated by how her day was turning. 

She did not know how long she had been standing there when a _ding_ from her phone broke her out of her trance. Nayeon brought up the phone to her face and saw a text from Jennie, asking her where she was and that they’d be starting soon.

Nayeon felt bad that she’d let Jennie down. “I have to call her.” She muttered as she hastily dialed Jennie’s number. After two rings, Jennie answered. 

_“Nayeon, where are you?”_

“I’m sorry, Jennie. I won’t be able to make it. Dad suddenly called.”

There was a surprise _oh_ from the other line. But she could hear Jennie’s understanding tone despite the disappointment. 

_“I see. Maybe it’s important. But-- how wrong timing.”_

  
Nayeon couldn’t agree more. “Yeah.”

_“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Be safe home.”_

“Thanks. You too. Good luck.”

Nayeon never thought her day could get any worse when as soon she got home, the first thing she heard from her dad was, “We’ll be moving to New York this weekend.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoyed my first fic.! And it's the first chapter!^^ And kindly excuse some grammatical errors. 
> 
> I'm going to work hard to finish this. But I'm having lots of revisions lately on the future chapters so I can't promise daily updates (As I only write at night after work). I hope you'll be patient with me.^^; But I'll be posting the second chapter soon!  
> Don't hesitate to leave your thoughts on the comment. And thank you in advance for those who'd leave kudos! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thankyou so much for the kudos!T_T And here's the chapter 2 as promised.^^  
> Kindly excuse for the grammatical errors. Enjoy!^^

“Jennie, I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Nayeon rushed towards Jennie once she got inside the classroom. But her friend gave her a cold glance. “It’s fine.” And walked past her, going straight to her seat.

It shocked Nayeon, she was hurt by her friend’s sudden attitude. She thought Jennie completely understood. She sounded fine over the phone yesterday. But Nayeon still followed after Jennie.

“Hi guys!” Jihyo interrupted, chirping excitedly at them. But Jennie gave her a cold shoulder too and Nayeon only sighed in defeat.

“Let her be for now, Jihyo. It was my fault.” Nayeon went to her seat with Jihyo following behind.

“What’s going on?”

It took a moment for Nayeon to speak. She didn’t know where to start. She was going to leave the country soon and this had to happen. “I made a promise that I’m going to watch her volleyball practice but my dad called.” She paused. (That last phrase was enough for Jihyo to reach for her hand.) “I told her about it over the phone - I apologize that I wouldn’t be able to make it, you know that right? You know what it means once my dad called. And Jennie, I thought she understood…” She turned towards Jennie’s direction, “but maybe I was wrong.”

“Why did your dad called?”

Nayeon fell silent, finding it hard to answer. She was contemplating whether to tell Jihyo or not. But Jihyo spoke again. “I really think you and Jennie should talk.”

Nayeon nodded, sighing. “Yes.” Then she clutched Jihyo’s arm, “But ...there’s something I really have to tell you both.” She continued.

Now, Jihyo looked alarmed. “Is-is something wrong Nayeon?” 

Nayeon licked her lips, avoiding Jihyo’s eyes as she nodded. “Let’s talk at lunch.”

* * *

Waiting for the clock to strike 12 had been the most agonizing experience for Nayeon, but at the same time, she wanted for the time to stop. She wasn’t ready to tell Jihyo and Jennie about her leaving. She wasn’t ready to leave yet. She wasn’t ready for any of these!

Every ticking of the clock, how it’s hands moved every second closer to twelve was giving her full anxiety. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

But soon after, the lunch bell rang and she was quick out of the door.

“Nayeon wait!” Jihyo called, following after Nayeon, with Jennie in tow. And as they neared her, Jennie spoke, “I’m sorry for my attitude earlier.” She was avoiding Nayeon’s eyes but Nayeon was more than happy that her bestfriend reconciled with her. Her arms automatically wrapped around Jennie. “I’m so sorry too, Jennie.” 

“It’s all fine, Nayeon. You don’t have to apologize.” Jennie broke from the embrace and playfully poked Nayeon’s nose. “By the way, Jihyo said that we should talk. I’m assuming that it has something to do about your father.”

She nodded.

“Come on, guys. Let’s continue this at the cafeteria. I’m hungry.” Jihyo pouted.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What happened yesterday? Did something happen to your father?”

Nayeon was about to take another bite of her food when Jihyo’s question stopped her. Her face dropped, putting her chopsticks down, gently. Jennie noticed it.

“Maybe we should be careful with our questions, Jihyo. We should let her talk.”

“I’m sorry, Nayeon-ah.”

“It’s okay. I should really tell you about it.” Nayeon carefully looked at her friends but she was finding it hard to speak. There was a sudden heavy weight in her heart that was not easy to let go, especially in a place full of people. “But let’s- let’s eat first.” She stuttered, picking up her chopsticks.

Jihyo and Jennie could see that she’s struggling. It was Jennie who reached for her arm, “You don’t have to force yourself, Nayeon. Take your time.” 

Jihyo nodded, caressing Nayeon’s back. “And know that we’ll always be here.”

Hearing those words from her friends overwhelmed her emotionally, and she couldn’t stop the heavy feeling to rush out of her system in a form of tears.

“Nayeon!“ both of her friends panicked. Jennie immediately stood by her side, holding her close. And she couldn’t help but to pour all her frustrations out. She’s going to miss them.

“Let’s get her out of here.” Jihyo muttered as some students were starting to notice.

They brought Nayeon to the gymnasium since there were no practices yet until after class. And fortunately, most students were in the cafeteria.

They sat on one of the bleachers as Jennie wiped Nayeon’s tears using her thumb while Jihyo whispered comforting words at the damsel in distress.

“I’m… I’m going to miss you guys.” Nayeon cried out, breaking the silence. 

“What do you mean by that? We’re not going anywhere.” Jihyo cooed, holding her tighter.

Nayeon couldn’t continue to speak as she only cried hard. How was she going to live without them? How was she going to survive New York without Jihyo and Jennie there?

“Don’t tell me you’re going to leave, Nayeon.” Jennie’s eyes were starting to water.

“Jennie, don’t cry.” Nayeon sobbed. 

“Oh, God please no one’s going to leave right?” Jihyo exclaimed, trying to be positive even though she already had a feeling where this was going. But she couldn’t stop her tears from falling. 

“Nayeon, tell me that you’re not going to leave. Please!” Jennie cried.

“Guys…” Nayeon didn’t know what to do. All of them were a crying mess. She hugged both of them tight. “I’m sorry but I… I have to.”

“Where are you going?” Jihyo sobbed.

“We’re moving to New York this weekend.”

“What? But that’s _too_ far and _too_ soon! It’s the day after tomorrow!” 

“I know! I don’t want to leave but I have no choice.”

Jihyo and Jennie only cried harder, squeezing her.

“I’m not going to forget about you.” Nayeon held both of them closer as she savoured this last moment with them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I couldn’t help but to feel repulsed by the idea that you’re going to watch me practice today because this might be the last time that we’re going to see each other.” 

It was dismissal time and Nayeon accompanied Jennie by the girls’ lockers as the latter changed into old varsity clothes for practice. Jihyo was waiting outside. She told them that she didn’t like the faint stinky smell of the locker room. 

Nayeon didn’t know how to respond to Jennie so she stayed quiet and let her talk. 

“But I really appreciate it Nayeon.” Jennie’s voice softened, looking at Nayeon and noticed the girl’s long face. “Don’t look so down. I just have to say it because I’m going to be very sad… It’s not complete without you.” 

Jennie’s arms reached for Nayeon which the latter obliged and they enveloped each other into a tight hug. Warm liquids flowed down from their eyes as they became aware of their remaining time to hold each other like this.

“Oh, God we should stop crying. I still have practice.” Jennie said in a light tone and it earned a giggle from Nayeon. They both wiped their tears. “Let’s promise, and on behalf of Jihyo, that this won’t be the last time we’re going to see each other.”

Nayeon nodded. “I promise.” 

* * *

Nayeon told the two girls that there’s one last thing she had to do, so she asked them to go ahead to the gymnasium.

Jennie shook her head violently. “No. Not again, Nayeon. I’m not going to leave you this time.” She clinged to her arm.

“Jennie’s right. We won’t let you go.” Jihyo clinged to her other arm.

“Trust me. I don’t want to be the reason your coach will punish you for being late to practice.” 

“Our coach isn’t like that. I’m going with you.” Jennie argued.

“And I don’t have a coach.” Jihyo said as a matter of fact.

“Okay. If you insist.” Nayeon smiled and they headed to the library. 

“You really like the library eh?” Jennie laughed.

“I think Nayeon would be missing the library more than us.” Jihyo pouted playfully.

“Don’t say that. I just have an unfinished business here. Wait for me outside?”

Jennie and Jihyo only nodded then Nayeon made her way in.

Nayeon had to go here before she leave this place. Not because this was her favorite place but it was because of her regret for not meeting here with Sana a long time ago. She was not sure what she was going to gain from doing this but she just felt that she had to do this. It had something to do with baggage and making peace with the past before leaving - even though Sana and her didn’t have any past. Never had and never would be.

But a thought came into her mind; what if she did meet with Sana here, what would their relationship be? Would they be friends? Or would they be lovers? And if they did become lovers, she wondered what would happen today that she was leaving? Were they going to try or would they break up?

And the mere thought of them breaking up (even if it was only a thought) was already tearing her heart into pieces, adding to the hurt that she was already feeling of going overseas. And she didn’t know how she would survive if that happened. So, maybe not meeting with Sana back then, was the right choice in the first place.

Nayeon was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice she was already standing in front of the desk where their first and only exchange happened. 

The sweet memory of it was still so fresh and she could still remember how she felt that day. 

She traced her fingers over the writings they wrote on the table. If she could only take these with her she would definitely will. So she took a picture of it instead, unaware of the smile that was painting on her lips. She’s going to miss her. If she could only tell it to Sana.

“Nayeon?”

Nayeon was still staring down on her phone when she heard the voice she knew so well. She stood frozen in her place as she thought maybe she had only imagined it because there was no way Sana knew her name. But the loud sound of her own heartbeat was telling her otherwise because the voice sounded so real. 

Nayeon slowly looked up from her phone, daring herself to look; and her breath hitched because there was really Sana, standing across from her, making her forget everything. And how Nayeon wished Sana would take her away and save her from leaving.

But Nayeon didn’t know what to say to her, so the first thing that came out of her mouth was, “Y-You know me?”

Sana smiled, taking her breath away. “Yeah. You’re Jennie’s friend. I asked about you.”

_‘She asked about me.’_ Nayeon thought. But she said, “What are you doing here? You have practice today, right?” She almost choked and realized that she was not breathing—Sana literally took it away. Nayeon inhaled and she only noticed Sana still in their daily school uniform.

“Yes, I have. But I am still waiting for someone— I’ve been, actually, waiting here for a long time every after class dismissal...” Sana moved closer to the table, making her way beside Nayeon. “...and suddenly, there you are.”

Nayeon’s knees weakened. “Wha-what are you talking about?”

Sana stopped a safe distance beside Nayeon, casually looking down the desk, particularly at the same spot Nayeon had taken a snap of, before she veered her attention back to the tensed girl who kept looking down. “What I mean is, from all the days that I’ve been here, you’re the only person that stood here, exactly, in this place.” 

Nayeon gulped. She didn’t know Sana had been waiting for her. Should she tell her now? 

_This is now or never._

And with all the courage Nayeon could muster, she dared herself to look at Sana. “Sana…” she liked the taste of Sana’s name on her tongue. And she was surprised by how close they were. This was the closest she had ever been with Sana. _She was stunning._

Sana blinked at the sudden mention of her name and it was soon followed by a smile. Her eyes glinting. “You know my name too.”

Nayeon blinked too as she never expected such response from Sana. “Of-of course wh-who wouldn’t.”

“Wow, I didn’t know I’m famous.”

Nayeon blushed, looking away. She was suddenly tongue-tied. She didn’t know how to talk with Sana like a normal person. So she tried to remember what they had been talking about to change the subject when her eyes landed again on the math problem written on the desk.

“I-I meant to ask, why are you waiting?” Nayeon asked softly. 

Sana’s playful smile changed into a pleasant one. “I don’t really know. Maybe I just wanted to thank the person properly—If-if you are that person, you’ll know what I’m talking about; but maybe… you’re not that person.” Sana sounded suddenly embarrassed.

“But what are you doing here, Nayeon?” Sana continued.

And the question that had been bugging Nayeon was still left unanswered.

Should she tell her? 

Nayeon was going to say something when Sana beat her to it. “It’s getting late. Practice would start soon. I saw Jennie outside and she told me that you’ll be watching our practice today.” 

Nayeon only nodded.

“Later!”

“Later.”

Nayeon watched Sana leave the library. She was gone as quickly as she appeared.

The baggage that Nayeon had been carrying only became heavier. She couldn’t believe Sana had been waiting for her since and how she regretted not going here sooner. 

* * *

Nayeon’s mind was elsewhere but the practice. Her mind was in shambles because of her interaction with the girl who was making her way on a bench, (assigned for players who was benched) panting and drinking water. Her ponytailed blonde hair was a bit disheveled and she still looked fresh despite being sweaty. 

_She was still beautiful._

Nayeon was thinking if she should talk to her after practice and tell her she was the person she’d been waiting for in the library. But she was afraid she was going to make things complicated. And if there was one thing Nayeon hated, it was complicating things that’s why she was always in the safe zone; choosing to do safe things and letting things happen before her. 

So it wouldn’t be different from today. Besides, she’d be moving to the other side of the world and time would pass by along with what happened today in the library and Sana would just forget all about it like how she would also just forget about it. 

Nayeon chose to stay quiet and let it go. 

And having that mindset, helped her focus on the practice before her. Her eyes peeled off from Sana and shifted to Jennie’s direction. She smiled in amazement as she saw how her best friend spiked the ball and her opponents scrambled to catch it but failed.

_Pprrrfffttt!_ “Out!” Their coach shouted and Jennie’s team went to form a hug before getting back in their positions. 

“Woooh! That’s my girl!” Jihyo whistled.

Nayeon saw Sana standing from her seat also cheering for Jennie. “Way to go Jennie! If we won I’ll treat you later for ice cream!”

* * *

Jennie’s team won and Sana came true to her word; she treated Jennie, the MVP in today’s practice, including Nayeon and Jihyo, for an ice cream while Momo was left pouting. “That’s unfair. Why are Jennie’s friends included in the treat and I don’t?”

“You’re from the opposing team and Jennie’s friends are cheering for us so they’re part of the team. Right guys?” 

Jihyo cheered yes as a response. Then Sana turned to Nayeon, waiting for her response. But Nayeon only smiled her bunny toothed smile she was not aware was, simply, dazzling. “Thanks, Sana.”

And there was a shy way about Sana suddenly on how she blinked and looked down on her ice cream. “It was nothing.” But she was not safe from Jennie’s sharp eyes. “Are you blushing?”

“A-andwae.” Sana responded so quickly; looking at Jennie straight in the eye.

The girls laughed at that but Nayeon was left confused but smiled along, pretending to understand what was going on.

Nayeon was happy that she had the best time, with her beloved friends and Sana here on her last day in Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea.


	3. Chapter 3

Nayeon’s first year in New York had been very hard for her. Aside from the culture shock on how people live in the United States, she also had a hard time fitting in as she was still learning English (even though she had already taken English lessons when she was fourteen years old). And she even had to start her whole senior year again, while her batchmates had already graduated and were taking college. Senior highschool in the States was the most crucial experience for her because it was her adjustment period. But thanks to the developers of social media platforms, she never lost contact with her two best friends back in Korea, Jihyo and Jennie. And she had never stopped thinking about Sana. She would check her updates daily but she never dared contact the girl and only followed her anonymously.

But when Sana had a girlfriend, Nayeon had stopped checking and deactivated her anonymous account. And since then she only stuck to studying and she became very busy, she hardly had time to reach out to any of her friends.

Nayeon was taking a Bachelor of Science in Accounting in a prestigious university. That kind of achievement in getting into such university in a foreign country was huge for her and it greatly lessened her loneliness. But of course it was still a struggle. 

And there she met the girl she never imagined would change her life in the States. 

It was when she was looking for a club to join when someone spoke up from behind her.

“Act. Count. Think.”

Nayeon swerved her head towards the direction of the voice and saw an unfamiliar Asian looking girl. She looked at her confusedly.

“I-I was reading your shirt.” The Asian girl said, pointing the back of her shirt.

“Oh,” Nayeon blinked, peeking over her shoulder like she would see behind her back. The girl giggled at Nayeon’s actions.

“I’m Mina, by the way.”

“Nayeon.” She took Mina’s extended hand and shook it.

“Shouldn’t it be think, count, act?” 

Nayeon chuckled at Mina’s remark. “They made it that way so it would sound like _accounting._ ”

“Oh, right— that was… clever.” Mina laughed.

Nayeon only nodded, smiling.

“Are you Korean?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Nayeon looked impressed.

“Your name sounds Korean.” 

Nayeon laughed, feeling silly. “Ah, I see. And you?”

“Japanese.”

Nayeon’s lips formed an ‘oh’ before attempting a poor Nihongo, “Ah... sou... desu... ka...” 

“Hai, sou desu.” Mina chuckled, replying in fluent Japanese.

Nayeon laughed and felt sillier as she didn’t quite catch what Mina said so she answered, “Cool!” saving herself, when she suddenly remembered a certain girl from the back of her mind. But she instantly shook the thought off. 

“Can you sing?” Mina asked.

Nayeon didn’t expect the question but she thought about it. “I’d like to believe I can. Err… why?”

“I’m from the drama club and we’re going to perform a musical so we’re tasked to look for members.”

Nayeon was about to say no because she never performed and sung in front of people. She had only sung in showers. “I’m sorry—”

“Just-just sing for me, please? Just one song, any song.” Mina pleaded, even reaching for her arm, much to her surprise and Nayeon only noticed how attractive Mina was.

And then Nayeon found herself singing just like that.

* * *

“Hey guys, meet my girlfriend, Mina.” Nayeon announced. She was having a video call with Jihyo and Jennie to share the good news. It was evening in New York and morning in Seoul. “Say hi, baby.” Nayeon said in english, motioning for Mina who was currently cooking dinner at her dorm.

“Hi.” Mina waved, smiling shyly at Nayeon’s friends.

_“Omooo!!!”_

_“You both look so good together.” “I’m so happy for you!”_ Jennie and Jihyo gushed. 

“Thankyou guys.” Nayeon smiled feeling giddy from their reactions and she couldn’t help to steal a kiss on Mina’s cheeks.

“ _Yah PDA_!” Jennie mocked and pretended to cover her eyes. Nayeon only stuck her tongue out. And then Mina whispered to her. 

“What are they saying?”

“They say you’re really pretty.” Nayeon whispered back. Mina smiled.

_“How sweet! I’m jealous. I couldn’t believe our, ever so uptight, Im Nayeon would beat all of us in getting into a relationship.”_ Jihyo exclaimed, not affected by Nayeon and Mina’s PDA. And then Mina went back to cooking.

“I miss you guys. I wish you’re here.” Nayeon pouted. Jihyo and Jennie seemed too far away, despite the video chat.

_“We miss you too. Hope we’ll meet your girlfriend in person. She seems sweet.”_ Jihyo mused.

“She is.” 

_“Whipped.”_ Jennie snapped, playfully. _“Where is she now?”_

“Cooking.”

_“Are you having a dinner date?”_ Jennie continued.

“Yeah, sort of.”

_“You should be the one cooking!”_ Jennie scolded 

Nayeon made a face. “She told me she’s a great cook and this will be the first time I’m going to taste it.” 

_“Ah~~ you’re gonna get a taste of herrrr...”_

Nayeon blushed, she had never really thought about it. “Shut up, Jihyo.”

Jihyo roared a laugh.

  
  


Nayeon didn’t really get into the musical (much to her relief) and got a girlfriend instead. But not instantly, because Mina was in a relationship when they first met. 

However, there seemed to be a spark between them and Mina never let her leave her side even if she didn’t get in. Mina would always ask her to come by the practice if she got time and Nayeon would always find time. Until one day, Mina confessed that she was in love with her and she had broken up with her boyfriend. And Nayeon felt the same. They started going out since then. And to Nayeon, their relationship was perfect even if there were some misunderstandings and differences. But as long as they were both willing to fight for it, Nayeon was so much willing to overlook it.

Nayeon was very much in love with Mina.

* * *

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. Something came up.” Mina called. They were supposed to go out on a date but it had been always like this. Every time they’d set, Mina would always be unavailable. And Nayeon, if she was going to be honest, was starting to lose patience. It seemed like Mina was only making excuses not to see her. But Nayeon couldn’t find any reason as to why Mina would do that. She trusted Mina. But this had been happening for over a month now and she was frustrated. She missed Mina’s presence, her touch, her smell, the taste of her lips...

She wanted to make love to Mina but Mina would not give it.

They had been going out for almost a year now and Nayeon’s love for Mina never changed. They still fought but they had learned how to deal with it by not talking. But recently, Mina changed. She became somewhat cold and unavailable. But Nayeon believed they would get past this.

Nayeon understood that Mina was just really busy with her studies, especially on her upcoming finals; Mina was taking a Bachelor in Performing Arts and they had to perform a dance solo. Maybe she should visit her girlfriend at the university’s dance studio instead of throwing a fit.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I came here to dance.” Nayeon answered playfully but it wasn’t the reaction Nayeon was expecting from Mina. She was expecting Mina to hug her or kiss her but instead her girlfriend asked what she was doing here.

“You dance?” Another question. Mina looked uneasy, her eyes quickly darted to the tall girl who was also in the studio, Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu was a classmate and a friend of Mina which she had mentioned a few times to her before.

Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Of course not. I came here to see you.” She gave Tzuyu a polite smile and Tzuyu only smiled back, excusing herself. 

“Oh.” Mina watched as Tzuyu left the studio.

“You don’t look happy to see me.” Nayeon pouted. She missed the sparkle from Mina’s eyes whenever she saw her.

“I-it’s not that. I’m sorry. My mind is just too… preoccupied lately.” Mina shook her head and hugged Nayeon. 

“Yeah, I can see that. I just miss you. It’s been a month.”

Mina looked so surprised. “Is it a month already?! Oh, God! Finals are just around the corner.” She muttered, holding her head in frustration. 

Nayeon softened and intertwined their fingers. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. You’re Myoui Mina, the most amazing dancer I know.”

Mina smiled. “Really?”

Nayeon nodded, tucking a hair behind Mina’s ear. “Yeah.”

Mina gave Nayeon a peck on the lips. “I love you.” It’s been a while since she heard those words. Nayeon smiled.

“I love you too.” And then Nayeon closed the gap between them. Their kiss was slow and sweet at first until Nayeon’s hands started to roam around Mina’s body, finding its way up to her hair, pulling it to deepen their kiss. Her tongue teasingly, poked inside Mina’s mouth. But she could feel Mina’s hesitation as it was not answering the way she wanted.

Nayeon broke away. “Don’t you want it?” 

Mina flushed, looking away. “N-not that I don’t want it but… I’m— not today, baby. I’m sorry. I’m just exhausted.” Mina sighed. 

Nayeon nodded, feeling defeated. But she understood; she always did.

* * *

Nayeon walked briskly through the corridor of her father’s company searching for a signal.

She had to call Mina. 

She almost forgot Mina’s finals were today but she wouldn’t be able to make it. There was a sudden event at the company and she had to be there. 

Until she spotted the ladies’ washroom. It has great coverage here compared to the conference room. She quickly dialed Mina’s number.

“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t make it. We have a sudden event in the company.” Nayeon didn’t really care about it. “But I promise, I will find a way.”

_“It’s okay, baby. I understand.”_

“Still, I’m really sorry. But I know you can do it. You’re the best! Love you.”

_“...Thankyou. Bye.”_ Mina hung up.

Nayeon tried to ignore Mina’s lack of affection because she understood. Mina was probably stressed and she knew Mina needed her and Nayeon was frustrated why this had to happen. Of all the days, why did this event had to be on Mina’s finals? 

Her father got the deal of becoming partners with a company Nayeon gave zero fucks about. So, why did she have to be here?

She sighed defeatedly and left the washroom when she saw a woman who looked familiar passing by her before she left; she thought she had seen her somewhere but gave it no mind. She had to think of a way to get out of here and be there for Mina. 

But as soon as she left the washroom, Nayeon saw her father.

“There you are, Nayeon. I have to talk to you. Come to my office?” 

Nayeon only nodded. It’s not like she had a choice. 

Mr. Im was a minimalist and the only things in his office were his desk (with a stack of papers), a single shelf of boring business books, picture framed business licenses and a lone plant pot by the entrance.

Nayeon sat down on the chair across her father’s desk.

“What is it father?”

“I’ll go directly to the point, Nayeon. You’ll go back to Seoul after you graduate.” Mr. Im’s tone was authoritative. He always used that tone when talking to her but Nayeon was used to it. 

However, today was different now that she had someone like Mina.

“Can I-can I at least start a life here?” Nayeon dared to say.

Mr. Im was clearly surprised at what she said. Nayeon waited.

She was expecting for him to argue but his lips twitched up to a smile and Nayeon felt her stomach churned.

“Nayeon, you don’t have to start a life because you already have it.”

Nayeon felt sick. “Do I really? Then let me be with Mina.” Nayeon’s insides were shaking but she had to be strong. This was the first time she answered to her father. 

She heard earlier from some of the gossiping guests about a marriage settlement that had something to do with her but she wasn’t sure. And even if it was just an allegation on her part, she wasn’t going to agree to it. It’s time for her to fight for her right as a person and stop being her parents’ puppet. How could her parents do this? All they thought about was being in the fucking business, kissing the asses of their business partners.

“Who’s Mina?” Mr. Im asked.

Nayeon gulped, but still in her resolve. “My girlfriend.” She didn’t know how long she could keep up with her act but she stared straight into her father’s eyes when she answered him.

Mr. Im straightened to his seat. Nayeon knew her father was thinking of something to say; to oppose her. So before her father could say anything, she stood up and said, “I love her, father.” Then she left.

When Nayeon arrived at the university’s dance studio where Mina’s finals were being held, she was too late. She saw Mina already sitting on one of the benches outside, alone. Nayeon approached her, a bouquet in hand, hiding behind her back.

“Hey, I guess I was late.” Nayeon said, feeling very sorry but she was so glad to see her.

Mina looked up to her with a faint smile on her face. “Hey.”

“How was it?” Nayeon felt worried by how Mina looked. There was no way Mina would fail her finals.

But instead of answering her question, Mina’s attention was on the bouquet. “Give it to someone else.”

“Huh?” Nayeon blinked and revealed the bouquet she was hiding. “ _This?_ ”

Mina nodded. “Yeah.”

“But this is for you.”

“I failed-- so… that wasn’t for me.”

Nayeon sat down beside her. “No way!”

“I did. I’m a failure.”

“Hey, don’t say that. You can still try-“

“I’m tired, Nayeon. I need a break.”

Nayeon sighed and reached for Mina’s hand but the latter didn’t return the affection. Nayeon ignored it. She knew Mina was having the hardest time of her life and it hurts Nayeon seeing her like that. “Let me walk you to your dorm. Forgive me?”

Mina sighed. “I’m not mad, Nayeon.”

But Nayeon wasn’t convinced, Mina was calling her by her first name. “Really?”

Mina nodded and Nayeon decided not to push it. “By the way, I have something to tell you.” 

Mina took a deep breath. “We need to talk.”

They both stood up.

“Let’s just take a walk around. I don’t wanna go home yet.” Mina said.

“Okay, baby.” Nayeon took hold of Mina’s hand as they started to walk. “You look really exhausted.”

Mina sighed deeply, “I am exhausted.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Mina shook her head. “No.” Her voice, dead. “How was your day, Nayeon?” 

Nayeon never expected the question. Mina never asked about her day for a long time now and she couldn’t remember the last time Mina asked. But maybe she wanted a distraction. “Hmm… Nothing interesting but I had a talk with my father.”

“That’s interesting.” There’s no interest in Mina’s voice.

“It is not.”

“What happened.”

Nayeon sighed. “He asked me to talk to him but of course it wasn’t a talk. It was just him giving me orders.”

“What did he tell you this time?”

Nayeon felt nostalgia wash over her. She remembered the time she told Jihyo and Jennie of the news of moving here to New York. But there was difference, Nayeon felt hopeless and sad back then but today, she had Mina. And she decided she would stay here with her. “He told me I have to go back to South Korea after I graduate. But I decided to stay here with you.” Nayeon took Mina’s hand with hers, holding it tight. “Let’s move in together.”

Mina only smiled sadly at Nayeon as she gently released her hand from her. “You should go.”

Nayeon was at a loss for words. She wasn’t expecting this. “What?”

“Nayeon,” Mina continued and carefully looked at Nayeon as she was searching for the right words. “I think we should take a break…” She said slowly.

Nayeon shook her head. Her resolve breaking. “No. Mina, don’t—“

“Nayeon, this isn’t going anywhere.” 

“What are-- what are you saying, Mina?” Nayeon struggled the words out of her mouth; her chest tightening, decreasing the air in her lungs. It was starting to hurt.

Mina looked down. She could see how she was hurting Nayeon but she wanted to be honest with her. “I’m sorry but I-I just can’t continue this anymore.” 

Nayeon inhaled. She couldn’t find it in her to speak. Her eyes started to feel hot but she refused to cry because there was no way they would break up. She wouldn’t let that happen.

“Why? Is it because--”

“No, Nayeon. It has nothing to do with what you do or didn’t do. You’re the-- you’re the best. This is all me.”

With the remaining strength Nayeon had, she pulled Mina’s shoulders and kissed her desperately on her lips. But instead of the usual sweet taste of Mina’s lips, they were salty - but it didn’t stop her; and much to her relief, Mina kissed her back but soon she broke away. “We-we can’t. I-I’m breaking up with you, Nayeon.”

It hurt. The pain was numbing.

“I’m sorry Nayeon. But this is for the best.” Mina sounded like her father. Pretending to know what’s best for her. 

“I hate you.” Nayeon ran away. And she realized the salty taste was her own tears.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  


_Seven months later…_

Nayeon closed her eyes as the cold evening breeze of South Korea welcomed her. She never thought she’d be back here, ever. 

“Welcome back, Ms. Im.”

Nayeon opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar middle aged man wearing a dark gray suit. He’s holding a small placard of _‘Welcome home, Ms. Im Nayeon.’_

Nayeon couldn’t hide the look of confusion as she approached the man. He might be from the company.

“I’m Hideaki Minatozaki. But you can call me Hideaki-san. I’m a good friend of your father.” The man held out his hand, offering a handshake. 

Nayeon blinked. “Hideaki-san.” His surname rang a bell. But she was too jet lagged to think about it because of the fourteen hour difference between New York and Seoul. All she wanted to do was sleep. But she took his hand and shook it just to be done with it. 

A chauffeur then offered to carry her luggage which she gave without question before he escorted her and Hideaki-san to a heavily tinted black Mercedes sedan.

As they got inside the car, Nayeon stifled a yawn. 

“I was about to try to have a nice conversation with you but of course you’re tired from the long travel. You may sleep Ms. Im; perhaps we could talk some other time.” Hideaki-san said, he must’ve seen how she was trying to stop herself from yawning. She smiled.

“I really appreciate it, Hideaki-san. And you can call me Nayeon. I feel old being called Ms. Im.” She grimaced at how _Ms. Im_ sounded in her ears.

“Okay, Nayeon-ssi.” Hideaki-san smiled, amused by her straightforwardness. And as soon as the car sped away, Nayeon was fast asleep.

* * *

“Nayeon-ssi, we’re here.” Hideaki-san gently shook her up. 

Nayeon stretched and yawned comfortably.

“What time is it?“ Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows when she found herself inside a car only to remember that she was already in Seoul. “Oh, right. I’m so sorry. I forgot.” She felt her face heat up.

“It’s okay.” Hideaki-san chuckled and smiled warmly, trying his best to make the young girl feel at ease. 

The chauffeur then opened the door of the Mercedes, letting Nayeon go out first. 

Hideaki-san led the way inside the luxurious building and Nayeon couldn’t help but smile. She thought she would live in a crappy apartment after all the trouble.  
  


_*Flashback*_

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” 

Nayeon had the time of her life after Mina - living her college life to the fullest; going party after party; bar hopping; kissed and slept with several girls; bought herself a Mustang without her parents consent (not that she needed it). 

She realized this was more fun than binding yourself in a relationship that was bound to break. And she also stopped going to class.

 _‘Break the rules. Find your freedom. Live your life’_ had been Nayeon’s motto which she read somewhere from the internet. And who needed love anyway when you had all the money?

But then the day after Nayeon threw her first party in her (parents) house, Mr Im stormed into her room, fuming. “Im Nayeon! What’s all this mess?!” Catching himself off-guard as he saw his daughter covered under the sheets with a girl. He immediately shut the door. “We’re going to have a talk, young lady! To my room. NOW!”  
  


Nayeon knocked on her parents' room before letting herself in. Even if she hated her parents, she still showed them a little bit of respect.

“Good morning, mom, dad.” Nayeon greeted, nonchalantly.

“Where’s your friend?” Mr. Im started, his voice angry.

But it didn’t affect Nayeon. She shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Don’t you dare answer me like that!” Mr. Im pointed a finger at Nayeon, threatening her. While Nayeon’s mother held her father’s arm, trying to calm him down.

But still Nayeon dared. “Or what?” She was not afraid of her father. But Mrs. Im shook her head, warning Nayeon don’t.

“Oh, you’re brave now e?” Mr. Im challenged.

Nayeon didn’t answer. “Just tell me what you want.”

“What I want? I want you to graduate! You’re supposed to graduate! But what did you do? You skipped classes and threw parties!” Mr. Im took a deep breath as he mustered his calmest tone. “I want you to go back to South Korea. In that way, you’d be away from your _friends_ here.”

Nayeon smiled crookedly. “About time, father.”

Mr. Im frowned. “Don’t try me, Nayeon.” 

She kept her mouth shut afraid that her father might change his mind.

“You’ll continue your studies there. I’m serious. Even if I’m away, there'll be someone who’ll look out for you.”

 _Damn._ She thought she would be free. “When do I leave?”

“As soon as you pack your things.”

* _End of flashback*_

* * *

“I’m gonna live here?” Nayeon looked at Mr. Hideaki. 

“Yes and without your parents.” 

She felt confused. “You’re not here to babysit me?”

Hideaki-san laughed. “No. You think I’m going to babysit you?”

Nayeon, timidly, nodded. “Yeah.” She wondered who would look out for her. But she hoped it was just an empty threat. 

“By the way, here is your keycard to _your_ condo unit. And you don’t have to pay for anything. Everything was already covered.”

“Thanks.” Nayeon almost couldn’t speak as she received it. She’s finally living _alone._ _A dream come true!_ And it was even rent free! 

Then an employee from the tower approached them and Hideaki-san motioned for him. “This is Mr. Ahn. He works here and he’ll be leading you to your unit. I’m sorry if I would not be able to lead you personally as there’s a sudden business I have to attend to.” Hideaki-san looked apologetic.

“It’s no problem, Hideaki-san. You’ve been very gracious. Thank you very much.” She said, smiling sincerely. She wasn’t comfortable having Hideaki-san around.

“The pleasure is mine. And please take care of my daughter well.” Mr. Hideaki waved goodbye and left - too soon for Nayeon to ask questions.

“Good evening, Ms. Im. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” Mr Ahn spoke.

Nayeon smiled.

“Come this way.” Mr Ahn led the way and Nayeon followed him inside the spacious elevator. He clicked the 24th floor.

* * *

  
Nayeon excitedly took her keycard and unlocked the door. She still couldn’t believe it! She had this unit all by herself! No parents to control and no babysitter to watch her every move. It might really be just an empty threat from her father so she would comply with all of his wishes.

But she almost felt wary towards Mr. Ahn being the one who would watch her but he seemed harmless and not the type who would look out for her. 

Nayeon sighed and decided to enjoy her solitude. Her guardian might arrive tomorrow so she should at least enjoy this little amount of freedom.

She went to roam around her new home. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t big either. And it only had one bedroom. Nayeon let out a sigh of relief, at least her guardian wasn’t going to live in the same roof as her. This place wasn’t big enough for two people. And there was no way they would be sharing a single bedroom.

Then a yawn escaped her lips from the thought of the bedroom. Her new queen sized bed looked really comfortable. But she frowned at the big human sized pillow, which was taking almost all the space, and the covers were too pink. She was thinking of changing it to purple and remove the large pillow. But she was too tired to do things.

“I’ll work on it tomorrow.” She muttered.

And then Nayeon began unbuttoning her buttoned-down shirt. She groaned, she shouldn’t have worn this. _Too much work!_ And after which felt like an eternity, she unclasped her belt and removed her pants, until she was left only in her underwear.

Another yawn escaped her lips before she finally jumped on her new bed. 

She quickly drifted off to dreamland.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A nice scent crawled its way inside Nayeon’s senses, causing her to bury her face more against the large warm pillow she was hugging. 

She hummed in contentment, and mumbled, “Oh, God, this is so perfect.” Her brace on the pillow tightened. She just had the best sleep of her life. 

She decided she wouldn’t remove the pillow anymore hugging it tighter, when she felt it moved. She froze. Did it move or was it only her imagination? 

But it moved again. 

This time Nayeon opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her arms were still around the pillow. 

“Let go!” A small voice grunted and it was pretty cute. Nayeon almost believed that the pillow could talk when she realized that she might be holding some creature. She gasped, and jumped off from it.

She looked around, she didn’t know what to do. She sat there, helpless, when the huge pillow squirmed again. And _it_ sat up! And then brown locks suddenly sprout out of it.

Nayeon hurriedly scurried off only to fall off the bed. She wanted to scream but she shouted. “Who are you?!”

The creature stopped moving and slowly turned to her and gasped, “Who are you?”

It was a girl and her face was red as tomatoes. 

_How did--- A girl?!!! Since when?!!_

“N-Nayeon?!” 

“Woah!” Nayeon stood up at once, “How did you know me?!” 

She cautiously stepped forward to take a better look at the girl’s face, but the girl immediately covered them.

“Hey, show me your face!” Nayeon climbed back on the bed, forcing the girl to show her face.

“No! Put on some clothes first!” The girl whined, squirming. 

Nayeon flushed, and remembered she was only in her underwear. She immediately released the girl’s arms, quickly pulling a blanket to cover her body. 

“I’m all covered up. Now show me your face.”

The girl hesitantly peeked through her hands, and slowly put them down seeing Nayeon wrapped with a blanket. 

Nayeon narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the girl’s face. She looked familiar but she didn’t know where she saw her. “Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

_She must be the guardian, the babysitter, the one who would watch her! How could she not see it? The pillow! It was unrealistically big!_

“Don’t you remember me?” The girl asked.

Nayeon blinked. Should she know her? “No. But you look familiar.” 

“It’s me, Sana—”

“S-Sana?! M-Minatozaki?!” Nayeon’s eyes widened.

“Yes.” Sana answered.

That was why she looked familiar. Sana looked so different now - a good different. She had short brown hair, and it really suited her.

And Nayeon couldn’t believe she would see her again. How long has it been? 

“I didn’t know you knew my whole name.” Sana said softly avoiding Nayeon’s eyes. She was still too flustered seeing Nayeon just in her undies. 

“Of course.” Nayeon said, still shocked.

“But… what are you doing here?” There was confusion in Sana’s voice.

“I-I live here. I.. think.” Now Nayeon was unsure. She absentmindedly searched for the keycard only to remember that she’s only wrapped with a blanket. Sana was watching her. 

“Hideaki-san just gave me the key,” said Nayeon.

“My father?”

Nayeon frowned. “Your…”

_Hideaki Minatozaki… Sana Minatozaki…_

“Yes! Your father.” Nayeon exclaimed. _How could she miss it!_ No wonder the name ‘Minatozaki’ sounded familiar.

“Uhm… are you here to… watch over me? Like a guardian?” Nayeon, carefully, asked.

Sana blinked. Looking confused by her question. “No.”

“No?” Nayeon was more confused. But what was she doing here? 

“Maybe you know something. I should be the one asking questions here!” Nayeon declared.

“Uhm…err...” Sana avoided her gaze.

“Aha! I knew it!” Nayeon propped herself back on the bed to meet Sana’s eyes. “Yah! Look at me! What is this? What’s going on?”

Sana still refused to look at her and the ‘ _pabo’_ just went to get off from the bed as if she wasn’t being interrogated. “We should eat first. I’m starving.”

Nayeon’s stomach growled upon mentioning the word ‘starving.’

Sana turned back to her. “See? Let’s go.” Then she made her way out.

Nayeon went to follow after her. “Alright. But I’m not done with you yet.”

Sana raised her hands to stop her halfway and gazed down her body. “And you’re not yet done with yourself as well. Put some clothes on.” She smiled uneasily and closed the door behind her, leaving the irritated Nayeon.

Should she call her father that she was being kidnapped for ransom? This must be kidnapping. She was brought here by Hideaki-san and none of them seemed to have any idea about her supposed guardian. 

But the question was, does Hideaki-san a really good friend of her father? Or was he a rival? Was she blind-sided? Nayeon thought hard but she was positive she would handle this smoothly, Sana wasn’t really a total stranger to her. She could just talk to her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sana just ended the call from her dad when she heard Nayeon’s heavy footsteps approaching. 

She waited.

“Yah! How much does my family owe you?!”

Now that was new. Sana hid a smile and turned to her, and decided to play along. “Your life.”

She loved seeing the dumbfounded expression on Nayeon’s face, and how it turned even redder.

“You-- Stop goofing around! I’m serious.”

“Glad you’re dressed up now. Our breakfast would arrive soon.” Sana began marching towards the kitchen and poured herself some coffee she just brewed. “Want some coffee?”

“No! I want answers!” Nayeon followed her to the kitchen.

Sana stopped, her hand on her cup. “Do you really have no idea?” 

Nayeon scoffed. “I won’t be asking if I knew.”

Sana raised an eyebrow. “How come you’re here if you don’t know?”

“I don’t know! You tell me. Why am I here, Sana?”

Sana sighed and gently put her cup down on the counter. “I don’t even know why you’re blaming me, when you’re the one who just barged in here.”

“Ask your dad.” Nayeon scoffed. “I told you he gave me the key.”

“Did he tell you something as he did?”

Nayeon furrowed her brows. “What?” And she began mumbling to herself. Sana waited, watching her and found her cute.

She was just happy that Nayeon was here. Her eyes ran down to her milky thighs and she felt her cheeks heat up. And remembered Nayeon’s almost nakedness earlier. Good thing, Sana had kept herself from ogling, or maybe not only Nayeon’s screams and shouts welcomed her.

“He told me to take care of his…wait, you’re the daughter!” Nayeon pointed a finger at her as if making a point with what she said. But Sana didn’t follow.

“Yes, I’m his daughter.”

“No. He told me to take care of his daughter! And you’re the daughter.”

Sana crossed her arms and leaned on the counter. “Now you got your answer. You’re here to babysit me.”

Nayeon looked attacked as she gasped when the doorbell rang. Now she was more confused. How did she end up becoming the babysitter?

“Now, will you please get the door. That might be the delivery guy.” Sana smirked. Nayeon clenched both her fists hard and stomped away, getting the door.

Sana wondered if Nayeon really believed her lies. And why Nayeon was here and knew nothing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Prrrrffft! Break time!” 

Sana puffed an air as soon as their coach called a break. But she didn’t leave the court at once as she took deep breaths. Her body was crouched down, both of her hands resting on her knees.

She knew she pushed herself to her limits in their volleyball practice today. And it was because she wanted to distract herself from thinking of a certain girl that she left in her home.

“You did good today, Sana. Keep up the good work, especially on our upcoming match.” The team’s coach, Ok Taecyeon, said as he passed by her, heading towards the water dispenser.

“Yes coach.”

Sana sighed and straightened her body up as she thought of checking up on the girl. 

_But maybe later._

Nayeon told her earlier that she was going to meet with Jihyo, and the only thing Sana could do was lend Nayeon her transportation card since she wouldn’t be able to give Nayeon a ride.

Sana walked towards the bleachers where she placed her bag and took her water tumbler. 

“You seem out today, zaki.” Jeongyeon, one of her teammates, approached her.

Sana stopped halfway from drinking her water, giving Jeongyeon a side glance. “What do you mean? Coach just praised me saying I did good.” She continued with her drink. 

Jeongyeon shrugged. “You seem to be giving it your all. It’s just practice. You can chill.”

Sana exhaled after drinking water, spinning the tumbler’s cover close. “I’m not giving my all. I’m just really good today.” She smirked, before putting her water tumbler inside her bag when her phone suddenly rang. She took it and sighed as she saw the caller ID. She swiped the green button. 

“Dad.” She sauntered away from Jeongyeon in the process.

_“Sana, how is she?”_

Sana already knew who her father was referring to. “She’s… fine. I hope. She’s going to meet a friend today. And by the way, she asked questions like I told you. She was totally clueless.”

_“What did you tell her?”_

“Well, I didn’t tell her anything. I don’t know how I will tell her, especially her being clueless like that. There must be a reason why Mr. Im didn’t tell her. So I’m… I’m just leading her on. And she thinks that she’d have to babysit me because you told her to take care of me.”

Hideaki-san let out a hearty chuckle.

“How could you laugh?”

_“I’m sorry. I just never expected it would turn out that way. It’s a good excuse though?”_

And as much as Sana didn’t want to admit it. “It was.” A smile crept on her lips as she remembered her interaction with Nayeon earlier.

_“When you drop her the news, choose the words carefully.”_

“I will. By the way, I should get going, dad. I’m in the middle of practice.” 

_“Oh, of course. Goodbye, Sana-chan.”_

Sana grimaced from the nickname. “Goodbye, dad.” Then she pressed the end call. 

“Hey, there you are.” Sana didn’t notice Momo approached.

“Hey, Mo.” They had been inseparable since. They both took college in Seoul National University as scholars because of Volleyball. But they finished different courses - Sana took Business Administration while Momo took Multimedia Arts. But they both decided to pursue playing the sport because they loved it more than anything else.

“You were extraordinary today huh? It’s not like we’re in the actual game. Is there a problem?”

“Why do people ask me if something was wrong when I was actually doing good?” Sana put a hand on her waist, facing Momo.

“Are you sure it was nothing, though? I know you, Sana.” Momo narrowed her eyes towards her friend, looking closely at her.

Sana couldn’t help but chuckle, pushing Momo aside. “I just had a good sleep, that’s where all my energy came from.” It sounded subliminal. She hoped Momo didn’t pick it up. 

Sana then thought of calling Nayeon. But she decided to just send her a text message.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Sketchy-tozaki**

_How are you doing?_

Nayeon frowned, seeing Sana’s message across her iPhone’s screen. She huffed and kept her phone back in her jeans’ pocket ignoring her text.

She decided to tour around Seoul while she waited for Jihyo’s out at 5pm. Jihyo was working in the government and was currently taking law. And fortunately, Jihyo didn’t have classes today. But Jihyo told her that Jennie was in Paris working on a runway event and was not completely available to even reply to Nayeon’s messages.

Nayeon, on the other hand, was in the middle of several shops and restaurants doing nothing important with her life. She didn’t know exactly where she was but she didn’t mind getting lost. She had been lost in New York several times but she always found her way. 

Nayeon suddenly felt a pang in her chest as she remembered she was with her ex - which name shouldn’t be mentioned, from those times. It had been their activity - getting lost, driving or walking around, until they would find themselves already in the middle of Times Square, or at the famous places near The Empire State Building other than the building itself, or in Central Park. But the time in Central Park, they had planned it. It was winter and Mina really wanted to experience the annual ice skating that was happening every fall season. It was one of the best memories Nayeon had of her. 

_Damn_ . _No._

Nayeon immediately shook her thoughts off as she caught herself reminiscing. She never did any reminiscing after Mina broke up with her and completely stopped contacting her. Mina never called back nor replied to her messages. It really broke her. It was like Mina never really loved her. And then she learned after two months, Mina was already dating Tzuyu while she was still hurting. But she was all fine now to be affected. To hell with her.

She continued walking when a certain boutique caught her attention. She went in.

“Good day, ma’m.” The sales lady welcomed her and Nayeon only gave her a smile.

The boutique only had few customers as it sells expensive clothing brands namely, Armani, Prada, Dior, and the like.

And even if Nayeon didn’t have a job yet, she could, obviously, afford them. She had an international debit card which was financed regularly by her father as her daily allowance. And a credit card.

Nayeon went to look around and a certain beige colored Gucci silk shirt caught her attention. 

She checked the tag for its size, not minding the price. And as she saw the size fits her, she took it and headed to the fitting room.

Nayeon made a quick turn around in front of the mirror, taking a selfie before she dressed back on her Richer Poorer white crop tee.

Nayeon asked the sales lady for a new stock of the certain blouse before she went over the counter for a check out after she was handed the new stock.

“Err…” The cashier looked cautiously at Nayeon. “Ma’m don’t you have another card?” 

“Why? Is something wrong with my card?”

The cashier nodded handing the credit card back to Nayeon. “It was declined.”

Nayeon’s eyes widened. “No way! Try again.” 

The cashier tried again but still, it was declined. “I’ll be trying for the third time, ma’m.”

“Don’t bother.” Nayeon shook her head, taking the credit card and then handing her debit to the cashier. “Try this.” 

But it was also declined. 

“No way!”

Nayeon stormed off from the boutique and instantly, without second thoughts, called her father as she got outside.

“What did you do?” Nayeon snapped as soon her father answered her call.

_“Please elaborate.”_

“Did you freeze my accounts?”

_“Yes I did.”_

Her father sounded even amused. Nayeon literally growled lowly. “What are you trying to do?”

_“I’m trying to discipline you. Besides, I can do whatever I want.”_

How Nayeon wanted to shout a curse to her father but she held her tongue. She took a deep breath, calming herself. This wasn’t a smart way to deal with him. She had to be clever about this. But she had to know her father’s intentions first. “Do you know where I’m staying right now?”

_“Of course I know.”_

  
  


Nayeon frowned. “So you know I’m living with Hideaki-san’s daughter?”

_“That’s right... How are you and Sana doing?”  
  
_

_‘He knows Sana?’_ She felt something in the pit of her stomach. Nayeon frowned more. “She told me I would babysit her. Is it true?”

There was a sudden silence from the other line as her father didn’t answer immediately.

“Why aren’t you answering?” She snapped..

Her father hummed in thought. _“...not really.”_

“Not really? What do you mean? I thought you sent someone to watch over me. Tell me! Sana won’t talk. Don’t leave me clueless here! Do I suppose to live with her?”

_“Yes and well… I trust that she will watch over you because you are soon to be wife and wife.”_

Nayeon almost dropped her phone. She didn’t know what to say.

_“Nayeon, you there?”_

She decided not to answer and ended the call. 

She had to see Sana.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've worked with the future chapters first. ^^; Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sana and Nayeon's parents' name here are all made up. And if you're confused about something, don't hesitate to to leave a comment. And I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors. 
> 
> And most importantly, thank you so much guys for the kudos! Lovelots! Be safe! If possible, stay home! And pray!:*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy SaNayeon/NaKi day! So here's a double update.^^  
> I'm so sorry for the long wait because I worked on another SaNayeon fic which I'm gonna post today.   
> Thankyou guys for patiently waiting and for the kudos!<3 lovelots! Be safe ya'll!

“Where are you?”

_ “Practice.” _

“How long does it take?”

_ “We’re almost done. Why?” _

“We need to talk.”

_ “We’re already talking.” _

“Sana—”

_ “I mean—” _

“I don’t want to talk about this over the phone. Just go home.”

_ “I still have to hit the gym. I thought you’d meet with Jihyo?” _

“I cancelled it. This is important.”

_ “Can’t it wait?” _

“Really, Sana? We’ll have to wait on this? I just told you this is important. What more if we’re married—”

_ “Wait! Married?—I’ll be home right after. Wait for me.”  _

“Good.”

Then Nayeon ended the call, slumping down the couch. 

Flashbacks of her highschool days came running in her mind like it was just yesterday.  The way she felt about Sana every time she saw her walking down the corridors, or at the cafeteria; that smile, those eyes, the way she laughed, she remembered.

She closed her eyes and held her chest, feeling a pang. She sighed. If she had only known that she would end up marrying Sana then she should’ve told her father to stay here. But  it’s not like she had a choice. Maybe  shit’s got to happen.  Maybe  she had to go through the pain.  Maybe  it had to, because if she hadn't gone through all of it, she wouldn’t be the Nayeon she was now.  Maybe this was how she was meant to become,  but she was afraid. 

She was afraid to open her heart again just to get hurt in the end—It’s either  she had become a coward or she became stronger, she didn’t know. But  she didn’t want her heart to be held by someone else ever again. She could survive through one night stands and short flings.  She didn’t need to have feelings and to be attached again. She didn’t need it.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.  A certain thought, uninvitingly, crossed her mind.  It was about her last encounter with Sana. She wondered how long the girl waited in the library the last time she saw her. 

Shaking her head, she questioned why she would care?  She didn’t need it. She didn’t need to remember it.

To distract herself from thinking,  she looked around for something to do. 

_ ‘Sleep could work’, _ Nayeon thought. So she headed to the bedroom.  But  as soon as her head hit the pillows  Sana’s scent  crept into her nose. It smelled of lavender. And she wasn’t able to stop herself from burying her face. It’s just comforting. 

_ No. No. Just no. _ No attachments. Never again.

And with all her might she stood up and thought of changing the pillow covers but she didn’t know how she would text Sana about it; it was suddenly a hard task. 

_ ‘Maybe when she gets home,’ _ she thought.

She then  left the bedroom and went to the balcony but the afternoon sun’s heat wasn’t forgiving so she ended up back on the couch and  another memory flashed through her mind.  She remembered how she used to scribble her name down, combining it with Sana’s surname. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought because she’d be Mrs Minatozaki soon. 

* * *

  
  


“I’m home!” Sana announced. 

She frowned as she received no answer from Nayeon who was at the living room, watching TV. 

So she decided to approach her just to see her sleeping. Sana giggled, Nayeon looked cute, she was pouting in her sleep. She then decided to leave her be, but when she was about to leave, Nayeon’s eyes stirred open.

“You’re home,” Nayeon said groggily. 

“Why are you pouting?” Sana asked, sitting down beside her.

Nayeon furrowed her brows in confusion. “Huh?”

Sana snorted and shook her head. “Never mind. You mentioned something about marriage?”

Nayeon bobbed her head. “I called my dad and he said that we’re soon to be  _ “wife and wife.” _ ” She air-quoted. “You have any idea about it?”

Sana hummed in thought. “... I know about it.”

“You know?”

“Yeah.” Sana nodded, studying Nayeon. She was looking for any signs of refusal or disdain from her on the said marriage arrangement but Nayeon’s face was unreadable.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Sana? I asked you.”

“Erm… well, I didn’t know how to tell you. But did you agree?”

“Do I have a choice?” 

“So you agreed?”

“It’s not like I have a choice,” Nayeon shrugged. “Do we have a choice?”

Sana hesitated. “I… I tried calling it off.”

Nayeon inhaled sharply through her nose. She wasn’t supposed to feel something, anything, but it sort of affected her. She felt rejected, and of course it hurts. She prevented her fists from clenching but through gritted teeth, she said. “Then why didn’t you?”

Sana looked down. “I, too… got no choice.” 

Nayeon scoffed, crossing her arms. “You know what, maybe we have a choice. We can file a divorce, maybe right after our wedding. We can do that right? But in the meantime, be a good fiancée and finance me. My father had my accounts frozen. But don’t worry, I’ll look for a job while I study so I can pay you.” And with that she stormed off and went to the bedroom.

“And also, if you don’t mind, I’ll change the bed sheets,” Nayeon continued before shutting the bedroom door.

Sana sighed, she knew the brunette would be upset about this arrangement that’s why she had asked her dad to tell Mr. Im to call it off. 

She should’ve tried harder to convince him and now Nayeon was upset. 

But maybe she could talk to her dad about it once again.

“I’m gonna go out.” Sana announced after she took a shower and got dressed. 

Nayeon only looked at her and nodded without saying anything.

* * *

Hideaki-san watched his daughter pacing back and forth in his office. “Why don’t you start working here in the company in that way you’ll be able to finance your  _ fiancée _ . You’ll be earning one hundred thousand dollars a month.”

“Dad, I’m serious. I thought you told Mr. Im to call it off?” Sana stopped walking.

“I did. I told him.” Hideaki-san leaned on his chair, crossing his legs. 

“Then what happened?”

He shrugged. “Maybe because I also want you to marry her.”

“What? But she doesn’t want to marry me—”

“But don’t you want to marry her? You do know that she would be arranged with someone else if you declined.”

“I…” Sana was pacing again. “I just…” she stopped. “I just don’t want it to be forced. If we’re going to get married, I want it because she loves me and wants to be married with me, not--not because we’re forced to because of some business deal—”

“Sana-chan, I care about you. I don’t think this is just a business deal. I could tell that you really like Jaehyun-ssi’s daughter.” 

Heat rose up her cheeks. “I-I know you care, dad. But Mr. Im, he was too much for doing this to his daughter. For leaving her no choice to the point of having her accounts frozen.”

Hideaki-san couldn’t help to smile. “I can really see that you care about Nayeon.” He leaned forward on his desk, clasping both of his hands. “You know what? This doesn’t have to be forced, Sana-chan. If you want her, work for it. Remember how I got your mom to say yes to me?” A smile formed his lips, Sana too, a sad gentle one.

“I miss her.”

“Me too.”

“Do you still want to call it off?”

Sana shook her head. “No dad, I’ll work on it.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

All eyes were on the brunette girl that just entered the gym after Sana.

Momo immediately ran, approaching her best friend. “Who’s that?” 

“Nayeon.” Sana whispered to Momo and her best friend was surprised as she expected. The latter’s next words were gibberish as she struggled to form a sentence.

“It’s a long story,” Sana said.

Momo glanced at Nayeon and bowed slightly. Nayeon did the same despite the action being foreign to her since coming back from the States.

“I didn’t recognize her. She looks like a celebrity now,” Momo whispered back to Sana.

And just in time their coach entered, his brows raised after seeing Nayeon. He couldn’t hold back a whistle. “Who do we have here?”

Sana felt something in the pit of her stomach at how Taecyeon boldly checked out her fiancée. She didn’t like it. “She’s with me, coach.” 

Nayeon smiled politely, doing a slight bow.

“Ooh, nice girlfriend, Minatozaki,” Taecyeon said, smiling sincerely. Sana blushed at the word  _ girlfriend _ . Were they girlfriends? “Thanks, coach.”

“I’m glad,” he said, patting her shoulder before he walked past them.

She understood why he would say that. She admit she had been too dedicated playing volleyball for her own good. The last time she had been in a relationship was over a year ago and it wasn’t serious. She had never been serious and committed from her past relationships. 

Sana then headed to the bleachers with Nayeon following behind. “Why did he look glad that you have a girlfriend? Didn’t you ever?” Nayeon teased.

“I did. But it was a long time ago,” Sana replied defensively. Then she put down her bag. “I’m surprised you aren’t denying that you’re my girlfriend.”

Nayeon scoffed and put her hand in her pants pocket. “It’s a better alibi than being your personal assistant.”

Sana chuckled. “Right. Stay here.”

Nayeon had asked Sana if she could offer her a job. And Nayeon suggested if she could at least be a personal assistant and Sana thought it was a good idea so she could be at her side most times even if she didn’t really need an assistant. 

Sana offered five hundred dollars a day salary, Nayeon almost kissed Sana upon hearing it.

“Hi, Sana’s girlfriend. I’m Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon extended an arm which Nayeon took.

“Nayeon,” Nayeon said, looking briefly at Sana.

“Now I know why you’re extra energetic yesterday, zaki.” Jeongyeon winked, putting an arm around Sana. 

Sana wanted to smack Jeongyeon in the head.

Then all of the team introduced themselves to Nayeon. They were all excited to meet her. Even Momo looked happy to see her telling her that she didn’t recognize her.

“Thankyou for coming to unnie’s life.” The girl named Chaeyoung said with a wide grin on her face. She was either serious or teasing Sana because the latter was not taking it well as she wrapped an arm around Chaeyoung, headlocking the girl and pulled her away from her. 

* * *

“Water,” Sana ordered.

Nayeon was feeling sleepy, it must have been the jetlag because she didn’t notice the coach whistling for a break when Sana was, suddenly, in front of her all sweaty and looking  _ hot. _ Her hair tied up in a ponytail.

Nayeon immediately searched the bag for the tumbler trying to be awake and handed it to her. It seemed like she really ended up being Sana’s babysitter, but she badly needed money. At least it’d be her  _ own _ .

“Thanks.” Sana then gulped down her drink. Nayeon watched how her throat moved as liquids flowed down, and how the sweat on Sana’s temple trickled down to her jaw. She was too engrossed until she heard her speak.

“Done checking me out?” There was a smirk on her face. Nayeon rolled her eyes and took the tumbler from her hand and threw her the towel.

“Hey, you’re supposed to wipe my sweat.”

Nayeon was about to retort when she remembered she had to do her job  _ well _ . “Sure boss.” She was suddenly awake.

Sana gave the towel back to her, obviously happy ordering her around. It pissed Nayeon off.  _ Working as her personal assistant is a bad idea.  _

Oh how she wanted to shove the towel hard on Sana’s face but she couldn’t do it. She instead wiped Sana’s sweat too gently for her own liking. And despite being sweaty, Sana smelled nice. Her natural scent appealed to Nayeon.

And even how she prevented herself from studying Sana’s features, she couldn’t help it. It was just so easy to get lost especially in those eyes. 

When suddenly Nayeon heard happy whistles and cheers from her boss’s teammates, distracting her and saving her from being sucked-in, that was Sana.  _ Thank God. _

“Please continue taking care of Sana!”

“Why are they so happy?” Nayeon asked, her hand moved down on Sana’s neck. She gulped, her neck felt so soft and it looked attractive. How she wanted to bite it. But she bit her lower lip instead.  _ Damn, I guess I need to get laid. _

Then she heard Sana say— “Because I have a caring girlfriend” —ruining it all.

Nayeon coughed a chuckle. “We’re not girlfriends. I’m your P.A., remember?”

“Don’t you prefer to be my girlfriend?” Sana held her wrist, making her stop what she was doing. Nayeon ignored the electricity that flowed down from the contact and looked at Sana straight in the eye.

“We don’t have to be in a relationship. We’re going to divorce after we get married. Besides, that’s what you wanted, right?” Then she continued wiping her sweat. “Turn around.”

Sana didn’t turn, she only looked at Nayeon with a confused expression. “You’re the one who said that.” 

Nayeon suddenly felt pissed and she preferred feeling this way compared to how she was feeling just earlier. “You told me you tried calling it off, right? But you had no choice, you said.”

“That--that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?” Nayeon crossed her arms.

Sana took a deep breath. “Let’s talk later.” 

* * *

Momo put an arm around Sana, “Why didn’t you tell me that you’re finally dating your long time crush?” She was talking in Nihonggo so no one would understand her. They were on their way to the showers. “I’m your best friend!” (They talk in their native language whenever they would talk about confidential things such as crushes). 

“We aren’t dating.” 

Momo blinked in confusion. “Eh?”

“Nayeon is actually my… personal assistant.” 

“Eeh???!!!” 

“Shh!” She covered Momo’s mouth as if someone would understand their conversation. “Don’t tell anyone. Let them think she’s my girlfriend. I don’t want her getting hit on by anyone.”

Momo nudged her side. “Still whipped are we? But I thought she was a model or something. My mind still couldn’t process that she was Nayeon. She looked so different now. But how did she end up being your assistant? She’s supposed to have a position in the company, right?”

Sana looked at her with raised eyebrows. “What company?”

“Aren’t you business partners now?”

Sana shook her head. “It was our fathers’ business.” Sana then thought of telling Momo the truth but it’d be a long story. “Okay, the truth is she’s my fiancée. It’s more of a business deal, we’re not in a relationship. And I hired Nayeon as my  _ personal  _ personal assistant because she needed the money.”

Momo was baffled. “What?! Now I’m more confused.”

“It’s a long story.”

Momo pouted. “You know you can tell me anything. But have you confessed to her? Don’t tell me you kept that important story from me.”

She blushed. “No I-I haven’t.”

And much to her surprise, Momo smacked her shoulder. She winced in pain. “What’s that for?!”

“Dammit Sana! You should do it asap before anyone can get her from you.” Momo peeked behind her back and saw Nayeon looking at them. “Omo! She’s looking here.”

Sana glanced at Nayeon’s direction and she was indeed looking at their direction. Her heart thudded fast when their eyes met. She quickly looked away. “Fine. I’ll find a way. Just don’t tell anyone she isn’t mine yet and play along, okay?”

“Of course. You’ve been waiting for this!”

Sana’s face heat up. “I-I’m not.”

Momo narrowed her eyes. “I know you, Sana. She is the reason why you’re not committing yourself in any relationship. I’ve never seen you this hyped up over someone.”

And how damn right her best friend was. 

* * *

  
  


Nayeon couldn’t sleep that night. 

She was thinking about her life—her meaningless dictated life.

She wondered what her future may be or if she was going to have one.

She then turned her body around and she was surprised to see Sana still awake too.

“You’re awake,” Sana said, surprised.

“So are you,” Nayeon said.

“I… couldn’t sleep,” Sana muttered and lied on her back, facing the ceiling. She looked ethereal from the moonlight reflecting on her face, Nayeon had to look away.

“I can’t sleep either.” Nayeon mimicked Sana’s position and stared at the ceiling too.

“Is something bothering you?” Sana asked.

“No. Not really,” Nayeon answered rather quickly. “I was just thinking.” She could feel Sana, staring at her.

“What are you thinking?” 

“It was about…” Nayeon hesitated.

“About?”

Nayeon took a deep breath. “It was about the arrangement.”

“Oh, erm… what about it?”

“I wanna know what you think about this arrangement.”

Sana hummed in thought. “...I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I just want you to be honest.”

“I’m not against it. What about you?”

“Really?” Nayeon didn’t expect Sana’s answer. “But you tried calling it off.”

“Well, it’s because I don’t want it to be forced. I don’t want you to marry me just because— I mean, I was only thinking about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to leave the choice to you.”

“What choice?”

“If you want to be married with me or not. I mean, you should marry the person you love.”

Nayeon snorted. “Love?”

“Yeah, love.”

“Marriage is not all about love, most of it is just for the economy.”

Sana couldn’t believe what she was hearing from Nayeon. “Why are you like that?”

“Look at you. How come you’re not against this arrangement if you believe that marriage is about love?” Nayeon asked, looking at Sana this time.

Sana was left speechless. She didn’t know how to answer Nayeon. Would she believe her if she stated her true feelings?

Nayeon scoffed. “See? You can’t even answer.”


End file.
